Blood Loss
by Chrisii
Summary: Tag to episode 2x06, Fog of War. My take on what happened between Gwen coming in the shop and TC playing pool in the break room with an IV in his arm.


**_Summary : __What happened between Gwen arriving and TC playing pool. (Tag to 2x06)_**

 ** _CONVERSATION TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE EPISODE IS IN ITALICS._ REST IS NORMAL TYPING.**

* * *

Gwen was officially confused. The fog had made it difficult to find Jordan, TC and Paul, but thankfully, after countless hours, they had been able to locate the trio. She obviously took the lead, expecting to see the three doctors up and about taking care of any people that needed help.

She was not however, expecting to find a dead body in one corner, a man lying completely unresponsive on the other side, a girl with a hook in her mouth and a disoriented looking TC laying down with his legs propped up. Everybody looked up at the sound of the jingling bell, and Gwen's brain could only supply one thing.

 _"What the holy hell."  
"Long story."_

She heard the relief in Jordan's voice, and could see that the woman was clearly worried out of her mind.

" _It always is. Okay, three for transport all critical_..."

She continued to rattle off instructions while Paul tried to care for the girl, but Gwen could see that she was hyperventilating. She didn't blame her. Who wouldn't panic upon finding a hook in their mouth after waking up in a totally strange place? She heard the panic in Paul's voice when the girl lodged the hook out, and Gwen was already next to him with a tank full of oxygen before the girl surprisingly spoke.

 _"Ana is the coyote."  
"Don't move, we're gonna help you breathe."_ Paul attempted to instruct the young lady.  
 _"Hold on a second, hold on a second! What did you just say?"_ Apparently this was important information for Jordan.  
 _"Ana is the coyote. She lied. She is the bad one, not Hector. She took us, threatened our families. She was going to sell us! Ana is very bad. Ana is cartel!"_ The girl seemed to relax after saying that, and allowed them to treat her. Jordan was utterly shocked, and Gwen kicked her in the shin as well as she could.  
"Jordan, go take care of TC, the paramedics will take care of Hector, we'll take care of her." She hurried to assure the young doctor.

Jordan nodded quickly and made her way to crouch next to TC, who was unconscious again. She could see that his legs were slipping down, his waning strength not allowing the ex-ranger to put the necessary pressure on his heels anymore. Jordan knew that the other paramedics were busy, so she acted quickly. She stepped in between his legs, supporting their position by resting them on her shoulders and at the same time leaning forward so she could keep an eye on his weak, yet rapid pulse. He was fading in and out of consciousness, but every time his eyes opened a little, he sought her, as if seeking reassurance that she was still there and hadn't left him. His breathing was shallow and quick, but he was trying to control it, keeping himself as calm as possible in the situation he was in. Moments later, his brow furrowed, and she could see that he was starting to get anxious.

"Gwen? When can we transport? He's getting worse." Her voice was shaky, but she pushed past that, focusing instead on the agitated doctor laying innocently underneath her and trying to keep him from moving around too much.  
"We're done here, help her get him up on a gurney and let's go!" Gwen ordered the other paramedics, who had already gotten Hector on a gurney and were transporting him to the helicopter.

It was all a blur until they got TC and the girl on separate gurneys and on the helicopter, but Jordan didn't leave his side. They had hooked him up to a saline, but unfortunately they didn't have any blood bags. Jordan slipped a breathing mask on his face, but couldn't do much more without the blood. He sought her touch, and she noticed that his skin was pale and sweat soaked. His hair stuck to his forehead, and she found herself brushing it back, allowing her fingers to massage his scalp in the process.

"That's nice." His voice was low and slurred, but she got the gist of it and couldn't help the chuckle.  
"Who knew big TC is such a softie on the inside?" Paul couldn't help his comment. He was worried sick about the older doctor.  
"Looks like we'll have to take half his blood a few more times to expose this," Gwen said with a small smirk as she too squeezed TC's hand.  
"Hang in there Tee, we'll be at the hospital soon, and you'll get your blood back." Jordan assured the other doctor, who once again, had fallen unconscious.

When they finally landed, Jordan was the first out. Behind her came Paul with Carla and the paramedics and Gwen with Hector. Topher and Drew met them on the roof, as they had already been warned about the incoming patients. Topher had a bag of blood in his hand, and immediately put it down on TC's stomach, trusting Jordan to hook it up to their friend while he and Drew took care of the others.

* * *

Jordan sat idly by TC's bedside. She had left him in his own clothes, only removing his boots before depositing him in a bed. The others were off taking care of Hector and Carla, but she had busied herself with TC. She had hooked him to the blood via a wide open IV, which she inserted in his right arm. His left was occupied by the saline already. She had left him with an oxygen mask, and added a blood pressure cuff and a heart monitor which beeped regularly behind him.

She fretted, constantly getting up to pace around the room before sitting back down next to him.

On the contrary, he lay absolutely still, his earlier agitation completely gone. He had woken up from unconsciousness while she was checking his eyes only a few hours before, but had fallen in a deep sleep after a few seconds. His face had thankfully lost its paleness, and Jordan had wiped all the sweat away as he regained some colour.

That is until it happened. His heart monitor spiked, and she could see his facial expression twisting in a distressed frown as he shifted about, attempting to roll on his side. Jordan quickly pinned his shoulders to the bed after paging Topher and Drew, knowing that she would need the man power. TC was mumbling incoherently when they came in, and she saw Topher's face immediately darken.

"Drew try to keep his arms immobile so he doesn't dislodge his IV." Topher immediately took over and moved to the other side of his friend, grabbing TC by his shoulders and giving it a good shake. TC jerked harshly, but didn't awaken. If anything, his thrashing became more intense. The heart monitor behind him was now screaming.

"COME ON TEE, WAKE UP!" The direct order did it.

His thrashing immediately ceased, and Drew softened his grip on the doctor's bicep. Jordan stared in shock, casually running a hand through his dishevelled hair. He was staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. When his heart beat slowed down to a tolerable speed, Topher gently slapped him in the face, causing TC to look at him in confusion. Drew released his grip completely, stepping back a little as the two veterans communicated through looks. TC released another deep breath before he reached up and tugged away the breathing mask.

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" His voice was rougher than usual, and Topher rose the bed before offering his friend a glass of water.

"Because Dr. Callahan, you decided that it would be a great idea to give half of your blood to a stranger and wouldn't stop until you fell unconscious and Jordan cut the line! You've been out for almost 4 hours, 2 of which your heart beat wouldn't slow down to a normal level! And that's the second bag of blood and saline that we have pumped into you this night!" Topher wasn't angry, but his concern, worry and relief came out in a frustrated rant.

"I did all I could to help him survive Toph." TC clearly wasn't about to apologise, and both Jordan and Drew winced.

"Well TC, if you want to help a person survive, you have to be conscious, don't you think? Not half dead because of blood loss!" Topher was shaking a little now, and Drew stepped closer to Jordan, who was still running her fingers through his hair.

"There were Jordan and Paul." TC said with a small shrug and a roughish grin.

"Oh for the love of God Tee." Topher immediately turned and hugged his friend fiercely. Jordan and Drew stepped out of the way, giving the two friends some space. "I thought I lost you." The low admittance caused TC to suck in a small breath, and he rested his forehead on Topher's shoulder, assuring the older doctor that he was in fact, still walking and talking. They both knew how hard it was to lose a best friend, a brother. TC couldn't help his shudder as he managed to turn his head so that he could bury his nose in Topher's neck, letting the older doctor feel his steady breathing for a while. Topher suddenly pulled back, running a critical eye over his friend, admiring the high colour in his cheek and the glint in his eyes before kissing the young man's forehead.

"You're coming over for lunch. Don't be later than 12pm." He then headed out of the room.

Drew couldn't help the laugh at TC's shocked expression and offered a smile before slipping out as well.

Jordan moved next to him again, unconsciously mussing his hair. She observed his tension evaporate from his shoulders and couldn't help the grin at his very discreet, yet still there, sigh.

"That's really relaxing." He murmured then, his accent stronger than ever.  
"You said it was nice back in the 'copter." She remarked with a small smirk.  
"I did?" He arched an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah. Gwen is going to have field day teasing you over it." Jordan replied.  
"Damn, she's just been waiting for it." He couldn't help his huff of laughter, and the couple found themselves laughing quietly.  
"I gotta run, I'll find you later, kay?" She pecked him on the lips before sauntering to the door, offering the bed ridden doctor a wink before closing the door behind her.

* * *

TC was dozing when Paul walked in. The dark skinned doctor moved quietly, removing the now empty blood bag and quickly pulling out the needle in the ranger's elbow before wrapping it in a bandage. He was checking the man's heart and blood pressure when TC woke up, blinking multiple times before he focused on Paul.

"Hey TC. How are you feeling?" His tone was gentle, and TC smiled at the intern.  
"I'm fine Paul, don't worry. I knew what I was doing." He hurried to assure the kid.  
"Sure you did." The sarcasm was strong in his tone. "So, you can get out of this room, but you got to finish that IV, so try to stick to the hospital, okay?" Paul looked relieved, and TC snorted.  
"Good, I'm bored. I'll just head to the break room."  
"Lemme see you stand up first." Paul was smiling, but the older doctor noticed that the intern wanted to make sure that TC was fine.  
"I'm totally fine Paul, it isn't the first time it happened." TC shrugged as he stood up, allowing his senses to get used to the diagonal position before taking a few steps. It was the first time he had willingly lost so much blood that he ended up unconscious, but it wasn't the first time he was unconscious because of blood loss. After all you can't go into war without shedding a bit of your blood.  
"Okay, you can go around, just make sure to sit down and call someone if you feel dizzy, out of breath, or anything else. You know the drill Tee." The intern rattled on as TC slipped on his boots and smoothed his hair down.  
"Thanks Paul." TC grabbed the IV pole and dragged it beside him in the hall.  
"Oh and TC, glad you're feeling better." A small smile pulled up the dark man's lips, and TC grinned back before heading down the corridor.

Time to play some pool.

* * *

 **HI. I'M ON FIRE FOR NOW XD I got so many ideas!**

 **Anyway. I hope you liked this. I recently got into Night shift, and let me just say, it's hella awesome! I'm in love with it c=**

 **Okay so some serious Author Notes now.**

 **1) If you liked this story, kindly tell me what you thought in a review.  
If you didn't, still review, tell me why c=**

 **2) I'm not an expert in bloodloss and couldn't find much more info on the internet, so I hope it's all correct.**

 **3) I am getting back to writing One Piece fics, but I am finishing up a few more stories before. Okay? Okay.**

 **4) If by any chance someone who I pm with regularly sees this, I'm on holiday, I can't respond for a couple of days as it is an internet free zone.**

 **5) I think that's all.**

 **THANK YOU GUYS! See ya soon hopefully C=**


End file.
